christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
From A. Rose
"From A. Rose" is the sixth episode of the web animated series Sonic Mania Adventures, a short web series created by SEGA to celebrate the release of Sonic Mania and its DLC update Sonic Mania Plus. Plot The episode begins just after the end of the previous episode. A Flicky bird is pecking at the ground for food when a battered Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic crash into a nearby palm tree and on top of the poor bird. After a brief moment, Eggman flails and kicks his arms and legs in a temper tantrum before getting up. He kicks Metal Sonic in annoyance, but the robot, depressed over his humiliating defeat at the hands of Knuckles the Echidna, slumps his head into the ground. Annoyed, Eggman leaves him there and walks off. The seasons change and Metal Sonic lays there, covered in snow. Soon, someone starts to approach the scene. From the bushes comes Amy Rose the Hedgehog, who stands proudly... until some snow falls on her head. She starts to brush the snow off her head and walk on, tripping over Metal Sonic's prone head. She jumps in shock seeing the machine, but is worried when it still slumps down. Soon, she hears something cracking and realizes the palmtree near Metal Sonic is about to fall on him. She quickly pushes him away, saving him. However, seeing him again causes her to freak out, smashing his head with her famed Piko-Piko Hammer. Amy stops hitting him when he looks at her, then looks away, refusing to even defend himself. Feeling bad, she tries to help him up, the machine standing awkwardly as his torso shakes. From inside, the Flicky he landed on finally frees itself and kicks his head before flying off, causing the robot to fall over. With it snowing again, Amy decides the best thing to do is send him back to Eggman. From the palmtree beauties of the Angel Island Zone, to the snow-covered mushroom caps of the Mushroom Hill Zone and even through the perpetual tundra of the Ice Cap Zone, Amy drags Metal Sonic to Eggman's base. Reaching the front door, Amy gets Metal Sonic to his feet again, then slaps a bow on his forehead. The robot watches as she rings the doorbell, then runs off. However, she stops and returns to give him one extra thing - a flower. As Amy hides behind a rock, Eggman, dressed in a sleeping shirt and cap, sees his machine before him. He picks up the flower and looks at it confusingly, then back at Metal Sonic. He glances around in annoyance before scooping Metal Sonic and bringing him back in. From her hiding spot, Amy claps in joy at her success and lets out a proud sigh... before the camera pans to the side and reveals Sonic the Hedgehog beside her, looking completely dumbfounded. As he looks at Amy, she gives him a sweet look and has him hold a flower in his hand before running off, the Blue Blur looking at the camera in annoyance. After the credits, we're shown a card bearing "Happy Holidays!" as Eggman snoozes on a chair, using Metal Sonic as a leg prop. Trivia * Like other episodes, the credits shows gameplay of Sonic Mania, in this case, the Press Garden Zone. * There are no speaking parts in this short, like the other entries to the series. Links * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpfIblkRspQ Official episode from the Sonic the Hedgehog YouTube page. Category:Originally aired on YouTube Category:2018 releases Category:Episodes